Terreur
by Nana Umi
Summary: Cela fait si longtemps que je sais plus qui je suis ... Quelqu'un ? Serai-je toujours seule ?


Note de l'auteur : Aller ! Me revoilà avec un deuxième OS que j'avais écrit quasiment en même temps. Il est TRES court, désolée ! Bon promis c'est le dernier que je mets, ensuite j'essaye de mettre une fiction avec plusieurs chapitres ! Il faut d'abord que j'arrive à en finir une … u.u

Je préviens que c'est très simple et j'ai complètement inventé les dates, donc si vous savez les dates exactes je suis preneuse ! :D

Rating : On va mettre (un carambar a dit tu t'barres au bout de trois …) K ! Aller ! (j'ai vraiment rien compris à ces trucs …)

Diclaimer : -soupir- Tout appartiens à Oba et Obata, je n'ai fait qu'inventer une partie de la vie d'un de leurs personnages … En même temps c'est peut-être mieux que DN leur appartienne ^w^'

Dédicace : Alors … Petite dédicace à Mauguine que je ne connais malheureusement pas mais qui m'a tellement inspirée avec sa fiction The Storm qui est tout simplement géniale ! A ma mère qui a dû supporter mon blabla quand j'ai écrit cet Os (oui, je parle quand j'écris u.u) et à ma meilleure amie !

Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

9 juin 1985- 17h03

Aujourd'hui était encore une horrible journée : je me suis fait frapper à cause de mes bonnes notes. J'aimerai tellement partir d'ici … Mais je suis vouée à rester dans cet endroit jusqu'à ma majorité. Maman, pourquoi es-tu partie ? Pourquoi m'a tu laissée ici ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? Et toi papa, pourquoi je ne te connais pas ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas m'enlever des griffes de ce lieu maudit ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Trop de questions sans réponses se bousculent dans mon cerveau que les adultes qualifient de 'trop intelligent pour son âge'. Je suis si fatiguée … Je suis dehors à cause des grands qui ont encore saccagé ma chambre, si je peux appeler cette pièce vide et froide une chambre. Je suis si lasse de cette vie, de ma vie.

10 juin 1985 - 17h12

Toujours la même routine, j'ai encore eu la note maximale au dernier contrôle et ça n'a pas raté, ils m'ont attendus à la sortie de l'école … J'ai l'arcade sourcilière fendue et plusieurs hématomes … J'aimerai tellement ne plus y aller, mais cette vieille folle aigrie et puante que l'on nomme Mme Barf me le ferait payer à coups de latte dont je n'aurai pas besoin, ma liste est déjà assez longue. D'ailleurs elle vient d'entrer dans ma chambre avec son air supérieur qu'elle prend avec tous les enfants d'ici et m'informe méchamment qu'un homme veut me parler et qu'il m'attend au rez-de-chaussée. Je descends voir et remonte te raconter tout après mon chère journal.

10 juin 1985 - 17h53

Je suis bouleversée … Tu ne dois pas comprendre pourquoi je dis ça, laisse-moi te décrire ce qu'il vient de m'arriver :

Comme l'avait dit Mme Barf, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années m'attendait dans le bureau de cette dernière, il était assis dans un fauteuil défoncé et branlant en sirotant un thé dans un tasse d'un autre âge. Dès que j'apparus devant lui un grand sourire lui vint et il me demanda calmement de m'assoir avant de me poser mille et une questions sur moi et mon environnement de banlieue mal famée auxquelles je répondis tout en restant évasive, son sourire trop aimable me rendant méfiante. A la fin de son interrogatoire que je jugeais trop indiscret il me parla d'un institut appelé 'Wammy's House' et me dit abruptement une phrase qui restera à jamais dans ma mémoire :

-C'est là-bas que je vais t'emmener.

J'ai … eu peur, j'ai été joyeuse, j'ai été surprise. J'allais partir de cet endroit ? C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Il finit son monologue et me laissa partir pour prendre mes affaires, mais je n'ai que toi … Alors allons-y !

10 juin _ 19h20

Je suis à l'arrière de la voiture de l'homme en route pour cette 'Wammy's House' qui va –je l'espère-devenir mon nouveau foyer. L'homme m'a dit son nom : Wammy comme l'endroit où nous nous dirigeons, ce doit en être le fondateur. L'angoisse est la joie me serrent le cœur.

L'homme me dit une phrase. Bien. Adieu monde civilisé, à moi la Wammy's House . Je vais peut-être vers un avenir plus sombre mais je m'en fiche.

Je m'appelais Alice,

je m'appelle A.


End file.
